


a friend comes to the golden gate bridge

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Gen, Golden Gate Bridge, Octopi & Squid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: I DON'T REMEMBER YOUR NON-SOCK ACCOUNT..........
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	a friend comes to the golden gate bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).



> I DON'T REMEMBER YOUR NON-SOCK ACCOUNT..........


End file.
